Princess Luna/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png|Princess Luna in the legend. Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png|Princess Luna raising the moon and the stars. Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png|Ruling together. Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png|How dare they sleep in my beautiful night! Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png|Princess Luna, bringing eternal night. Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png|But sister, please? Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png|No big sister, I must decline. Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png|Luna with her eyes closed. Nightmare Moon eyes depicted in legend S1E1.png|Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Nightmare Moon. Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|The Elements hit NMM Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png|Princess Celestia, banishing Princess Luna for a thousand years. Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png|NM trapped in the moon for 1,000 years. Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png|A picture of the mythical Mare in the Moon in Twilight's reference book. Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png|At around 4:50 into the first episode, Nightmare Moon appears briefly in Twilight Sparkle's hourglass. Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png|The evil Nightmare Moon has returned. Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon,laughing. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"What, am I not royal enough for you?" Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|You and your animal friends. Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Scaring Fluttershy. Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Nightmare Moon flicking Rarity. Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|Nightmare Moon hears Twilight Sparkle tell her she knows who she is. Nightmare Moon "you also know why I'm here" S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|Laughing with derision when Twilight is scared to announce Nightmare Moon's purpose for returning. Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png|"Remember this day, little ponies, for it shall be your last. From this moment forth..." Nightmare Moon "Listen everypony" S1E1.png|Ooh, and who is that? Nightmare Moon "The night will last forever!" S1E01.png|"...the night will last...FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png|She's laughing and laughing and laughing. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png|"Stand back, fools!" Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon attacking the royal guards with lightning. Nightmare Moon transforming into purple mist S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon demonstrates her power of transformation Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png|Escaping from the Town Hall Nightmare Moon mist seeping into cliffside S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist heading for manticore S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png Fluttershy pulling the thorn S1E02.png Thorn turning into indigo mist S1E02.png Blue mist weaving around Mane 6's hooves S1E02.png Blue mist seeping into a tree S1E02.png Shadowbolts S01E02.png|The Shadowbolts: Imaginary "could've been" rivals to the Wonderbolts. 'Them or us' S1E02.png|Join the Shadowbolts NOW or NEVER, Dash! Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png|Shadowbolt leader controlling the fog. If looks could kill... Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png|And now they look like Wonderbolts. Almost... Blue mist enters the chamber S1E02.png Blue mist encircles the Elements S1E02.png Elements start spinning around S1E02.png Twilight ahhh S1E2.png Elements caught in a whirlwind S1E02.png Nightmare Moon holding the Elements S1E02.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png|Actually, Nightmare Moon isn't all that "scary". Nightmare Moon "You're kidding" S1E02.png|You're kidding right? Nightmare Moon accepts Twilight's challenge S1E02.png Nightmare moon running S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon running towards Twilight. Twilight teleportation S1E2.png|Going head to head. Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png|What the? Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png|Huh? Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png|Where'd she go? Nightmare Moon has a purple wing S1E2.png|Nightmare Moon is now angry! Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png|Now, I've got a kingdom to take over. Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png|What? What's this? Elements of Harmony sparking S1E02.png Elements of Harmony stop sparking S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png|''"No! No!!"'' Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon looking strangely...cute. Sort of...? Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png|Laughing Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon about to smash the five Elements. Elements of Harmony shattering S1E02.png Nightmare Moon "thinking you could defeat me" S01E02.png|You little foal, thinking you can defeat me? Nightmare Moon "now you will never see your princess" S01E02.png|Now you will never see my sister. Or your sun! Nightmare Moon's mane and tail flare S01E02.png|Instead, you'll see only me and your moon. Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon's front face. Nightmare Moon "forever!" S01E02.png|"The night shall last FOREVER!" Ahahahahhaha...(Yes, she's laughing and laughing...) Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png|She still isn't giving up? Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png|What? Nightmare Moon "you still don't have the sixth element" S01E02.png|You still don't have the sixth element! Nightmare Moon "the spark didn't work" S01E02.png|The spark didn't work! Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png|Bright light is unbearable! Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Nightmare Moon: The only pony whose cutie mark reaches down their leg and onto their belly Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png|Uh oh. Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png|NO! NO! NO! Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png|About to be released from the forces of darkness. Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png|The Elements of Harmony compel you! Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png|''It burns us!'' Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png|Ugh. Am I on the moon? I don't want to look. Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png|Wait a minute...I feel different...I... Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png|''I'm Princess Luna!'' Celestia walks to Luna S1E2.png|Luna sees Celestia walking towards her. Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png|Oh heavens above... What have I done? Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister! Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia S01E02.png|Will you accept my friendship? Luna considers Celestia's truce S1E02.png|Oh... Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|TIIIIAAAA!!!!! Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png|I'm so sorry! Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png|Ooh sister... Swanlestia S1E2.png|...You don't know how much I missed you! Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Luna and her swan-like sister. Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|I've missed you so much! Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png|Princess Luna together with Celestia again. Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Princess Luna, though it seems she's still feeling regretful. Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png|The ponies bowing before Princess Luna. Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Redeemed from her earlier mistakes, Luna is given a warm welcome in Ponyville. Luna flower wreath welcome Ponyville S1E02.png|Surprised by her gift. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|Princess Luna smiling at her sister. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|A stained glass depiction of Luna and her sister defeating Discord. Celestia talking S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png Nightmare Moon on stained glass S2E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Nightmare Moon's defeat Main ponies Elements of Harmony on Nightmare Moon stained glass S2E1.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Rarity admiring S2E1.png Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png Pinkie Pie leaves the scene S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png|Depiction of Luna's salvation. Discord on a stained glass window next to Rarity S2E1.png Discord talking about Rarity and her Element S2E1.png Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Luna Eclipsed Nightmare Moon Vision 1 S2E4.png|Green Nightmare Moon shadow done by Zecora. Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png|Flee, fillies! Flee! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Protect yourself Scootaloo. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png|I've been searching. Night Mare Moon illusion S2E04.png|In front of the full moon. Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png|The fillies look on. Night Mare Moon illusion walking S2E04.png|I'm coming for you. Nightmare Moon illusion almost about to gobble S2E04.png|ROAR!!!!! Princess Luna coming out S2E04.png|Oh, here she comes. Princess Luna on the chariot S2E04.png|Arriving in her Chariot. Luna's face illuminated by lightning S2E04.png|Luna in her cloak. Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png|And there she is, descending from her chariot. Luna with hoodie on S2E04.png|This is... Luna Entrance S2E4.png|...Princess Luna Princess Luna reveals herself S2E04.png|Swag. Princess Luna walking S2E04.png|The princess has arrived. Luna Cape S2E4.png|Her cloak disappears in the form of bats. Luna wings spread S2E4.png|Spreading her wings. Luna Stare S2E4.png|Luna is disappointed. Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png|"Citizens of Ponyville!" Luna talking S2E04.png|"We have graced your tiny village with our presence..." Luna 'Behold' S2E04.png|"...so that you might behold..." Luna Evil S2E4.png|"...the real princess..." Princess Luna real of night S2E4.png|"...of the night!" Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png|"A creature of nightmares no longer..." Luna talking 2 S2E04.png|"...but instead a pony..." Luna talking 3 S2E04.png|"...who desires your love and admiration!" Luna hoof in air S2E04.png|"Together we shall change this dreadful celebration..." Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png|"...into a bright and..." Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png|...glorious feast!" Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png|Not the reaction she expected. Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png|"WHAT?!" Luna disappointment S2E4.png|"No, children, no!" Princess Luna no reason S2E4.png|"You have no reason to fear us!" Luna talking 4 S2E04.png|"Screams of delight is what your Princess desires." Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png|"Not screams of..." Luna Stomp S2E4.png|"...terror!" Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Angered expression. Beautiful eyes. Luna looking at Mayor S2E04.png|"Madame Mayor..." Luna about to point on Mayor S2E04.png|"Thy Princess hath arrived!" Princess Luna well... S2E4.png|Well...I'm waiting. Luna pointing at Raven S2E04.png|Holds out her hand. Luna talking 5 S2E04.png|"What is the matter with you?" Luna pointing at Raven 2 S2E04.png|Evidently, it's the way they're perceiving you. Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png|Somepony... Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png|Anypony... Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png|Nopony? Princess Luna very well S2E4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4.png|"Be that way!" The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png|"We won't even bother with the traditional Royal Farewell!" Luna in front of statue S2E04.png|In Nightmare Moon's shadow... Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Poor unfortunate soul. Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png|Princess Luna hears Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Princess Luna hides her sadness S2E4.png|...Who's there? Luna Stand S2E4.png|I am not quite interested. Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Princess Luna pauses for a couple seconds. Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png|"Look, I came here to welcome you to our celebration." Twilight 'My actual name is...' S2E04.png|"My actual name is..." Luna 'Twilight Sparkle' S2E04.png|"Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png|It was you who got rid of our dark powers! Luna gathers the dark S02E04.png|'"It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony...' Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|'...upon us and took away our dark powers!' Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." Princess Luna 'Was it not clear?' S2E04.png|"Is that not clear?" Twilight "you're yelling at me" S02E04.png|Uh... Did you just say, "we"? Luna traditional voice S02E04.png Princess Luna its tradition S2E4.png|"It is tradition to speak using the royal 'we' and to use... Luna full blast S02E04.png|'This much volume when addressing our subjects!' Luna looking S2E04.png|What? Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh? Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|CHANGE OUR APPROACH? Luna ohh S2E04.png|"Ohh." Luna 'for a thousand years' S2E04.png|"We have been locked away for a thousand years." Luna 'not sure we can' S2E04.png|"We are not sure we can." Twilight and Luna walking to Fluttershy's cottage S2E04.png|Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle arrive at Fluttershy's house. Twilight and Luna in front of door S2E04.png|She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice! Fluttershy shouting from inside the door S2E04.png|"GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T ENTER! This year no ones welcome on Nightmare Night!" Angry Princess Luna looking at Twilight S02E04.png|Hehe..uh...? Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png|"Twilight? It is you! Ah, Nightmare Moon...NIGHTMARE MOON!? AAAHH!" Door closed S2E04.png|come back tomorrow. Twilight 'wait right here' S2E04.png|Um...wait right here. Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4.png|Princess Luna is not amused. Princess Luna waiting S2E4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. Twilight pushes Fluttershy towards Princess Luna S2E04.png|You remember Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister, right? Luna Shake S2E4.png|CHARMED. Fluttershy going back to cottage S2E04.png|Twilight looks weird. Twilight bringing Fluttershy back to outside S2E04.png|Oh no you don't! Twilight holds Fluttershy with her magic S2E04.png|I can't escape! Help! Fluttershy and Luna S02E04.png|derp Princess Luna talking S2E04.png|"Twilight Sparkle has spoken the sweetness of thy voice." Princess Luna talking 2 S2E04.png|"We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as loud thou speakest." Princess Luna talking 3 S2E04.png|"Shall our lessons begin?" Princess Luna talking 4 S2E04.png|"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Fluttershy scared2 S02E04.png|"How is this?" Fluttershy 'Perfect, lesson over' S2E4.png|"Perfect, lesson over" Luna 'how is...this' S2E04.png|"How is...this?" Luna 'How' S2E04.png|"How..." Luna 'About' S2E04.png|"...about..." Luna 'Now' S2E04.png|"...now?" Luna 'How about now' S2E04.png|"And how about now?" Twilight and Luna S2E04.png|Yes! Well done. Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|"Oh, we thank thee, dear Fluttershy!" Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04.png|"Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers!" Pinkie Pie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy S2E04.png|"Nightmare Moon is eating Fluttershy!" Luna looking at foals running away S2E04.png|No! Not again! Princess Luna "Nay children wait!" S2E4.png|"NAY, CHILDREN WAIT!" Princess Luna oops S2E4.png|Oops Luna Sad 3 S2E4.png|"I mean...nay, children, wait." Twilight epic face S2E4.png|Uh... Luna Sad 4 S2E4.png|Time for Plan B! Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png|"It is of no use, Twilight Sparkle." Luna 'and they never shall' S2E04.png|"They have never liked us, and they never shall." Applejack gasping at Luna S2E4.png|Whoa! Applejack on the ground S2E04.png|Even Applejack is scared? Twilight 'uhh' S2E04.png|Uh...AJ? The princess is looking for some advice on how to fit in around here. Applejack giving an advice S02E04.png|Fit in? Oh, that's easy. Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna about fun. Luna 'fun thou speakest of' S2E04.png|"What is this "fun" thou speakest of?" Twilight and Applejack pointing S2E04.png|Try the spider toss, if you will. Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|"Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Luna Game S2E4.png|Let's do this! Luna looking at web S2E04.png|Hmm...I believe I must hit the web to win. Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png|Let's just try out this game, shall we? Luna looking behind S2E04.png|Well, that's a bummer. Luna determined S2E04.png|No, I will not give up! Luna throwing spider for second time S2E04.png|Let's try this again. Luna enjoyed S2E04.png|"The Princess enjoys this "fun"!" Luna 'in what other ways' S2E04.png|"In what other ways may we experience it?" Luna putting pumpkin on catapult S2E04.png|Pumpkin loaded. Twilight 'fire away' S2E04.png|Smashing Pumpkins is the best! Luna with the catapult S2E04.png|That's a funny position, Luna. Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png|"Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!" Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png|Luna being proud. Applejack and Twilight with Luna S2E04.png|Luna is truly happy for the first time in a thousand years. Luna 'fair Applejack' S2E04.png|"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack." Luna 'Hear me villagers' S2E04.png|"Hear me, villagers." Luna 'All of you' S2E04.png|"All of you." Luna 'call me Luna' S2E04.png|"Call me Luna." Luna walking with Twilight and Applejack S2E04.png|"Show me to these bobbing apples." Luna shocked S2E04.png|Oh no! Luna going to save Pipsqueak S2E04.png|Princess Luna to the rescue! Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Princess Luna trying to save Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak trying to run away S2E04.png|"Aaahh!!! She's trying to eat me!!!" Luna looking 2 S2E04.png|What? Luna 'Tis a lie' S2E04.png|"'Tis a lie!" Luna 'and ungobbled' S2E04.png|"Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful..." Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|"...WHELP!" Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png|What's wrong with them? Luna 'Fair villagers' S2E04.png|"Fair villagers...Please do not back away!" Luna 'let us join together' S2E04.png|"Let us join together in..." Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"...fun!" Princess Luna looking down S2E04.png|Ooh! Maybe a spider will cheer them up. Luna grabbing spider with teeth S2E04.png|Let's have some fun. Luna throwing the spider S2E04.png|Luna throwing a spider. Luna 'not enough fun for you' S2E04.png|"Not enough fun for you?" Luna Magic S2E4.png|"What say you to...THIS?" Princess Luna "How many points do I receive?" S02E04.png|"Huzzah! How many points do I receive!?" Princess Luna aaww S02E04.png|Point! Woo! Uh-huh! Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png|Why are they running from me again? Luna 'do not run away' S2E04.png|"Do not run away." Luna 'As your princess' S2E04.png|"As your princess, ..." Luna 'we command you' S2E04.png|"...we command you." Princess Luna worried S2E04.png|Elsa, anyone? Princess Luna worried 2 S2E04.png|I must come up with a solution. Luna 'Be' S2E04.png|"Be..." Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|"...STILL!" Everypony scared S2E04.png|Everypony leans down in fear as the echo of 'STILL' slowly fades. Twilight telling Luna to be quieter S2E4.png|Wait, Princess! Luna 'No, Twilight Sparkle!' S2E04.png|"No, Twilight Sparkle." Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|"We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say!" Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|"Since you choose to fear your princess... Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png|...rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration... Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|...we decree that Nightmare Night... Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|...shall be canceled... Luna 'Forever!' S2E04.png|...FOREVER!" Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Poor Luna. Luna walking away depressed S2E04.png|"Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Believe... you? Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna is thinking of what Twilight is telling her. Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|"Yes, I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children... Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|...as they run away!" Twilight looking at Luna walking away S2E04.png|Oh Princess... Princess Luna coming in S2E04.png|Hello there. Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png|You remember, Princess Luna? Luna 'of the frightened children' S2E04.png|"The ringleader of the frightened children." Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|Um... Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|"Has thou come to make peace?" Luna offering Pinkie hoofshake S2E04.png|Princess Luna wanting to make peace with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie and Luna about to reconcile S2E04.png|Fist pound. Luna smile S2E04.png|Watch out, Rainbow's behind you. Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png|Luna in shadow. :o Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4.png|Wonder what Twilight wants now. Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." Twilight 'come with me' S2E04.png|Are you really sure about that? Princess Luna sigh S2E4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|This Nightmare Moon looks even better than the one in the pilots! Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png|It's cool how she can turn back into NM without turning evil. Nightmare Moon With Fangs S2E4.png|Aaah this is Night Mare Moon with fangs! Transforming back to Luna S2E04.png|About to turn back into Luna. Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Normal Princess Luna with fangs. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what? For them to scream some more?" Princess Luna surprised! S2E4.png|Something unexpected. Pipsqueak 'come back next year' S2E04.png|I implore you to reconsider. Luna looking at foals S2E04.png|Huh? Luna 'likest me to scare you' S2E04.png|"Art thou saying that thou...likest me to scare you?" Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png|Pipsqueak talking to Luna. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Well then, we shall have to bring... Luna 'Nightmare Night back' S2E04.png|...NIGHTMARE NIGHT BACK!" Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png|Luna is taking this all in... Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg S2E04.png|Pipsqueak hugging his favorite princess. Twilight 'really do like you' S2E04.png|"See? They really do like you, Princess." Luna 'oh most wonderful of' S2E04.png|"OH, MOST WONDERFUL OF-- Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|-I mean, oh, most wonderful of nights!" Luna is now 20% happier. Luna Happy 3 S2E04.png|Do I spot a little bit of light blue hair? Luna aiming S02E04.png|Let the professional handle this. Princess Luna happy S2E04.png|She did it! Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png|Woohoo! Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png|Tail pull Luna smiling at candy S2E4.png|For me? Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Om nom nom. Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png|Luna having a fun time. Princess Luna on her own lightning cloud S2E04.png|I got your back, Twilight! Princess Luna smiling end S2E04.png|Oh, you did it. Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Princess Luna winking at the audience. Princess Luna laughing S2E04.png|Happy Luna is best Luna. Luna, Spike and Twilight laughing S2E04.png |We scared her so good, right, Twilight? ;) Hearth's Warming Eve Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Flag of Equestria Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Note the stained glass on the left A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png|Barely seen in the stained glass depiction Pinkie Pie dancing S2E25.png|Pinkie doing the chicken dance Princess Luna flying in from the moon S02E25.png|Nighttime in Equestria. Celestia and Luna patrol S02E25.png|"Rest, my sister." Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.png|"As always, I will guard the night." Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Night Duty Princess Luna hears something S2E25.png|Something alerts Princess Luna. Luna speaking to Twilight S2E25.png|"Who goes there! Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png|"I wish to speak with you." A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|"Hello, Everypony." Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Did I miss anything?" Luna dancing S02E26.png|Apparently Luna approves of modern music, if her expression is any indication. The crowd S2E26.png|An outgoing, bold little girl. Wedding dance S2E26.png|Thou shalt do the dance. |index}}